SURVIVALITY
by Elpiji
Summary: Namikaze Minato, 38 tahun, akhirnya berhasil menamatkan light novelnya, SURVIVALITY, yang bercerita tentang permainan bertahan hidup di sebuah gedung. Di saat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak dan istrinya, ia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan: light novelnya menjadi kenyataan. Parahnya lagi; ia adalah salah satu pesertanya./Terinspirasi dari BTOOOM! dan JUDGE/M for blood/Read?


Rambut kuningnya berantakan. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya. Jarinya terus-menerus menari di atas _keyaboard _laptopnya. Matanya memantulkan cahaya dari monitor. Kantung matanya makin menghitam belakangan ini.

Selesai mengetik, ia men-_save_nya, kemudian berteriak dengan wajah bangga,

"Dengan ini, **SURVIVALITY **tamat! YEY!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Terinspirasi dari **JUDGE **dan **BTOOM!.**

**Warning(s): **AU, sedikit OOC, penuh adegan berdarah, perang psikologis, _mindbreak_, berdemografi _seinen_. _Survival game, chara death. _Sudut pandang orang pertama.

**SURVIVALITY**

**Hari Pertama: **Realitas

* * *

Buku-buku itu berjejer dengan rapi di barisan terdepan dari rak _light novel._ Hari ini, tanggal 7 Juni 2013, _light novel _karangan penulis Minato Namikaze, dengan ilustratornya, Mikoto Uchiha, telah berhasil menerbitkan volume terakhir dari _light novel _karya mereka, **SURVIVALITY.**

**SURVIVALITY**, bercerita tentang Dekamine Ryuuta, seorang mahasiswa yang terjebak di dalam sebuah gedung setinggi 10 lantai, dan harus saling membunuh dengan seluruh orang yang terjebak disana.

Cinta, persahabatan, dan pengkhianatan, semuanya sudah pernah dialami oleh si Ryuuta. Lalu, akhirnya, pada volume terakhir yang terbit hari ini, perjuangan Ryuuta telah mencapai puncak perjuangannya, membebaskan dirinya dan kekasihnya, dan menyerahkan orang yang memaksa mereka menjalankan permainan maut itu ke pihak yang berwajib.

Setelah berjalan selama delapan tahun dengan 15 volume, akhirnya, Minato Namikaze yang kini berumur 38 tahun, berhasil menyelesaikan volume terakhir. Dengan bantuan sang ilustrator, Mikoto.

Jangan salah paham, Minato sendiri sudah menikah dengan Uzuma—Ehm, Namikaze Kushina, pada saat umur mereka berdua 22 tahun, dan kini, bahkan anak mereka, Naruto, sudah berumur 15 tahun.

Ya, mereka sudah cukup tua.

Mulai sekarang, Minato akan menikmati masa tuanya dengan uang royalti hasil dari kelimabelas volume karyanya, dan juga, dari anime yang sebentar lagi akan ditayangkan. Ia akan membuka wirausaha kecil-kecilan, kemudian hidup dengan tenang bersama anak dan istrinya.

Atau itu yang diinginkannya.

* * *

"_Tou-san, _udah denger tentang **Konoha Iconic Mall **yang katanya dibuka hari ini?" tanya Naruto kepadaku yang sedang membaca koran di teras rumah kami. Aku menutup koranku, kemudian mengangguk merespon pertanyaannya.

"Udah dengar, kok. Kenapa? Mau kesana?" tanyaku, sambil menyesap kopi yang dibuatkan istriku, Kushina, untuk pagi ini. Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan yang lain, "Kenapa nggak pergi dengan teman-temanmu saja?"

"_Tou-san_, aku belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama, dan kau sudah memberiku pertanyaan kedua. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjawab pertanyaan pertama dulu. Pertama, aku ingin sesekali pergi bertiga bersama _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_, dan kedua, teman-temanku sudah punya acara tersendiri hari ini."

Aku menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian mengelus rambut kuning berantakannya pelan. "Baiklah, kita pergi malam ini. Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu sana. Hari ini masih sekolah, 'kan?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "Apa aku tidak boleh membolos?"

Aku menatapnya heran, "Kenapa kau ingin membolos?"

"Aku tidak merasa nyaman di sekolah. Terkadang, aku dikucilkan. Terkadang juga, ada yang mem-_bully_-ku. Rasanya aku tidak bersemangat untuk ke sekolah."

"Hei, Naruto. Ingatlah. Ayahmu ini adalah penulis _light novel _yang menampilkan banyak cara pembunuh. Kau bisa memilih salah satunya untuk dilakukan kepada orang yang menjahilimu," candaku.

"Serius?"

"Bercanda."

"Uuh," gumam Naruto pelan. "Kalo gitu, aku mandi dulu."

"Iya, mandi sana," ujarku. Kemudian aku kembali menikmati kegiatan pagi hariku, membaca koran, sambil menyesap kopi.

Ya, kurasa aku harus mengambil beberapa uang dari rekeningku untuk memuaskan keluargaku malam ini.

* * *

**Malam Hari.**

"Naruto mau kemana dulu?" tanya Kushina, istriku, saat telah tiba disini, **Konoha Iconic Mall. **Aku sudah menyiapkan uang cukup banyak, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan kekurangan.

_Mall _ini terdiri dari lima lantai, dengan bioskop di lantai paling atas.

"Aku mau ke _game centre _dulu!" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras. Kami kemudian melangkahkan kaki kami menuju _game centre _yang diinginkan Naruto. Selama berjalan, aku melirik-lirik ke sekitarku. Mall ini baru dibuka hari ini, tapi pengunjungnya sudah lumayan banyak, ya.

Aku melirik ke toko perhiasan. Ada sebuah kalung putih berhiaskan permata merah berkilau disana. Kushina daritadi sudah melirik-lirik ke arah situ, jadi aku memutuskan bertanya, "kau mau itu?"

Pipi Kushina memerah malu. "Ng-nggak perlu. Lagian, aku juga udah tua. Nggak perlu lagi yang begituan."

"38 tahun itu sebenarnya masih lumayan muda, lho," godaku. "Buktinya, terkadang ada surat cinta yang terselip di antara surat penggemar _light novel_ku."

"Itu karena kau tidak menunjukkan fotomu dimanapun. Dari gaya tulisanmu, para perempuan itu mungkin mengira kau itu anak kuliahan."

"Namanya juga jiwa muda—"

"Umurmu kita itu hampir kepala empat, Minato," ujarnya pelan. Aku mengangguk pasrah, menghembuskan nafas. Aku menunjuk ke kalung merah itu lagi.

"Jadi, nggak mau?" tanyaku lagi.

"B-bukannya aku mau, ya—"

_Hmph, _dasar _tsundere._ Tidak mempedulikannya, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam tokoh perhiasan. Menunjuk ke arah kalung tadi, dan menanyakan harganya kepada penjaga toko.

Kushina menjewer telingaku dari belakang, "Bodoh! K-kau nggak perlu membelikan itu untukku..."

"Aku membelinya atas kemauanku sendiri, bukan karena kemauanmu," jawabku sambil memberikan sejumlah uang yang diperlukan untuk membelinya. Setelah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak perhiasan, kasir itu segera menyerahkannya.

"Ini, ambillah," kataku sambil memberikannya kepada Kushina. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-terima kasih. T-tapi ini bukan karena aku yang minta—"

"Berisik, ah. Iya, iya."

Kushina terdiam, tidak mengoceh lagi. Aku menggerakkan mataku, menatapnya. Ia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi kotak perhiasan berwarna merah itu. Aku mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto kemana?" tanya Kushina. Aku menoleh ke sekitar sebentar, mencari sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut kuning itu. Tidak ada dimanapun.

"Mungkin sudah duluan ke _game centre,_" tebakku seadanya. Kushina bergumam mengiyakan. Aku mengambil tangannya, mengeratkan jari-jari kami. "Tanganmu masih halus, ya."

Kushina tersipu sekali lagi, "A-apaan, sih?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Rasanya sudah lama saja, kita tidak keluar bersama seperti ini."

Kushina mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membalas genggaman tanganku.

Di saat itu, lampu yang menerangi _mall _tiba-tiba mati.

Para pengunjung menjadi ribut, berlarian tidak tentu arah. Ada beberapa yang tersandung, namun berhasil berdiri. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah pengumuman,

"**Pengumuman, telah terjadi ledakan yang menyebabkan kebakaran di lantai dua. Semua pengunjung harap segera melakukan evakuasi. Diulangi, telah terjadi ledakan yang menyebabkan kebakaran di lantai dua. Semua pengunjung diharapkan meninggalkan gedung segera."**

"Minato..." Kushina memeluk lenganku erat. Merinding ketakutan, memejamkan mata. Ia seolah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di tanganku, tidak ingin melepaskan diri dariku. Aku mencoba menenangkannya,

"Tenang saja, Kushina. Kita akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat."

"Bukan itu! Naruto! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?!" teriaknya dengan setengah nada getir. Wajahku langsung kaget dan panik. Dengan cepat, aku mengambil _handphone _dari saku celanaku. Menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian menaruhnya di telingaku. Mencoba menghubungi nomor anakku satu-satunya itu.

Nada panggilan terdengar beberapa kali, lalu pada bunyi kesepuluh, suara muncul dari sana.

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

"Tidak bisa dihubungi..." desahku pelan. Aku mencoba menelponnya lagi beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja tidak terhubung.

Kushina semakin panik, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?!"

"Tenanglah! Mungkin dia sedang dalam kerumunan evakuasi, dan tidak sempat mengangkat telpon. Kita juga harus segera keluar dari sini—"

"JANGAN DIAM DISANA, SIALAN!" tubuhku terdorong ke depan. Seorang pria mendorongku hingga jatuh, lalu ia berlari mencari pintu keluar. Sikuku menghantam lantai keramik yang dingin itu. Terasa panas, tanda mengalami luka lecet.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kushina kepada pria pendorong tadi, namun pria tadi tidak mempedulikannya. Kushina kemudian membantuku bangun, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato?"

Aku memajukan sebelah kakiku, mencoba berdiri. Kemudian aku menggenggam tangan Kushina erat. Ia membantuku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu terlihat, dari lantai dua terjadi sebuah ledakan lagi,

**DUARR!**

Ledakan terdengar berasal dari lantai atas tempatku dan Kushina berdiri. Lantai atas mulai runtuh, kemudian jatuh menghancurkan pintu. Menghalangi jalan keluar. Aku segera menarik Kushina untuk menyingkir.

"Ayo kita cari pintu keluar lain! Kalau kita disini, kita bisa terkena reruntuhan!" ujarku pada Kushina. Aku kemudian melihat ke sekitar, mencari pintu lain. Kami berjalan memutar, mencari pintu keluar lain.

"TOLONG!" suara teriakan seorang perempuan terdengar di telingaku. Mataku sontak langsung melihat kesana. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang tertindih batu yang runtuh, di tempat seharusnya pintu berada.

M-Mikoto?!

Aku segera berlari dengan agak terpincang ke arahnya. Mikoto melihat ke arahku, menjulurkan tangannya, "Minato! T-tolong aku!"

Aku mencoba mengangkat batu yang menindih kakinya. Berat sekali. Besarnya kira-kira hampir sebesar pintu rumah. Setelah berhasil mengangkatnya sedikit, aku meminta Kushina, "Kushina! Cepat tarik Mikoto!"

Kushina langsung menarik tangan Mikoto. Setelah berhasil menjauh, aku melepaskan tanganku dari batu. Kami bertiga kemudian berjalan lagi setengah berlari, mencari pintu keluar lain. Mikoto berlari dengan agak tertatih, dibantu oleh Kushina. Sepertinya tulang kakinya retak.

Namun, yang kami temukan sama; semua pintu hancur. Menutup semua jalan keluar.

"Cih!" decihku kesal. Aku mengambil HPku sekali lagi, mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Tapi percuma, entah kenapa, di saat begini, sinyalnya menghilang. Aku mengumpat kesal.

"Dimana pintu keluar yang lain?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawabku. Melihat ke sekitar, sudah tidak ada lagi orang. Apa semuanya sudah berhasil keluar? Apa kami akan mati disini?

Ini lelucon yang tidak lucu. Padahal aku baru saja menamatkan _light novel-_ku, dan ingin menghabiskan hidup bersama keluargaku. Aku bahkan terpisah dengan anakku di saat begini. Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

"Minato!" teriak Kushina dari belakang. Ia mendudukkan Mikoto di lantai, menyandarkannya pada dinding. "Mikoto tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari ini. Istirahatlah dulu. Lagipula, ledakan sudah berhenti. Sepertinya tidak akan runtuh lagi."

Aku menolak dengan tegas, "Apa maksudmu, Kushina?! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Kalau kita tetap disini, bagaimana dengan Naruto?!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Minato! Berhenti membuang tenaga secara tidak efisien! Pikirkan baik-baik, dimana pintu yang mungkin masih belum hancur?" ujar Kushina. Aku diam di tempat. Memaksa otakku berpikir, meskipun hasilnya sama saja.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Percuma. Semua pintu sudah hancur."

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Kaca etalase yang terhubung dengan luar juga sudah hancur. Terhalangi oleh reruntuhan."

Kushina terdiam. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Ia tertunduk. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto. "Jadi, intinya, kita... tidak bisa keluar, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya. Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu tim evakuasi menjemput kita."

Aku terduduk di lantai. Melihat _handphone_-ku sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada sinyal satu batangpun. Aku mencoba me-nonaktifkannya dan kemudian mengaktifkannya lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Kenapa... Semua pintunya hancur?" tanya Kushina pelan. Kushina mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Seperti... Merasa takut, cemas, dan sedih di saat yang sama. "Apa itu tidak aneh?"

Tanpa bermaksud menambah ketakutan Kushina, aku melanjtkan perkataannya, "Ya. Semuanya terasa aneh. Mengapa semua pintu hancur? Mengapa tidak semua lantai di atas kita roboh? Mengapa... Ledakan hanya terjadi di dekat pintu saja, padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat menyebabkan ledakan disana?"

Mikoto mengucapkan kemungkinan terburuk, "Bom... Mungkin saja serangan teroris."

Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakannya, Mikoto.

Menundukkan wajahnya, Kushina menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Cukup... Aku ingin keluar... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto... Dengan teman-temanku..."

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, memeluk kepalanya erat. Mengelus rambut merahnya, "Tenanglah... Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama, dan bertemu dengan Naruto."

Terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang bocor. Asap yang agak lembab seperti embun tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, memenuhi ruangan. Aku menutup hidungku dengan telapak tanganku, sedangkan Kushina dan Mikoto entah kenapa menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Gas tidur?!

Apa maksudnya ini?!

Tidak mungkin _mall _mempunyai sesuatu seperti penyemprot gas tidur, 'kan? Lalu, darimana ini berasal?

Aku mengingat kata-kata Mikoto tadi.

... Serangan teroris.

Tanpa kuinginkan, kesadaranku sudah lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Entah kenapa, sudut pandangku terbatas. Aku memegang daerah sekitar kepalaku, menyadari bahwa kepalaku dibungkus semacam karung yang terbuat dari kain, dengan lubang di kedua mata.

Dari pandanganku yang terbatas, sepertinya aku sedang berada di atrium _mall_.

Aku merasa sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang memiliki sandaran. Di bajuku tertempel sebuah kertas, yang tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di pinggangku, namun aku tak dapat menoleh untuk memastikannya.

Tubuhku sangat lemah. Seperti boneka tali yang kehilangan talinya. Sulit untuk bergerak.

Menoleh ke kiri dan kananku, ada beberapa orang yang duduk berjejer dengan penampilan yang sama denganku; kepala terbungkus karung kain berwarna coklat, baju ditempeli tulisan—yang sepertinya nama mereka, dan dipinggang mereka terikat sesuatu seperti sabuk yang tersambung dengan sarung pedang.

Jadi, begitukah penampilanku?

Wajah mereka tak dapat kulihat, bahkan rambut mereka juga. Sepertinya karung ini diikat masuk ke dalam kerah leher baju.

Tunggu dulu, dimana Kushina?

Dimana Mikoto?

Lalu, entah kenapa, aku merasa pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini, tapi dimana?

**KIIIING!**

Sebuah suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Orang-orang yang ada di kiri dan kananku mulai terbangun secara paksa. Mereka menatap sekeliling, dan memaksakan diri mencoba melepas kain karung di kepala mereka, namun tenaga mereka tak mencukupi.

Sepertinya, semua orang yang disini telah diberi racun pelemah syaraf, atau semacamnya, saat semua tertidur gara-gara gas tidur tadi.

Semua yang ada disini adalah orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dalam _mall _saat semuanya mencoba melarikan diri. Lalu, kenapa mereka—kami semua didudukkan berjejer seperti ini?

Di hadapan kami, terdapat sebuah panggung. Di tengah panggung itu, terdapat lubang. Dari lubang itu, muncul sebuah sosok tinggi berjubah hitam. Sepertinya muncul dari semacam _lift _yang ada di bawah panggung, mengingat panggung itu tingginya hampir 1,5 meter.

Dari sosok hitam itu, muncul suara yang sepertinya dibuat menggunakan pengubah suara,

"**Selamat datang, para korban terpilih."**

Korban terpilih?

"**Kalian, ke-enambelas orang yang gagal melakukan evakuasi dari sini, akan melakukan sebuah permainan. Yang memenangkannya, akan bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini."**

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?! Jangan bercanda!" teriak seorang pria yang di bajunya tertempel kertas bertuliskan nama **SAI, **dengan _font _yang agak sulit dibaca. Suaranya agak sulit terdengar karena karung kain yang menghalangi mulutnya dan telingaku.

"**Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, Kurenai, Suigetsu, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto, Namikaze Kushina, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Lee, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Fugaku. Kalian berenambelas, akan saling membunuh, dengan aturan yang kutentukan."**

"Jangan bercan—"

"**Di pinggang kalian, telah terikat sesuatu seperti sabuk, bukan? Di pinggang kiri kalian, aku sudah memberikan sebilah pedang, dan di pinggang kanan kalian, aku sudah menaruh sebuah pistol berisi enam peluru, yang akan menjadi senjata kalian. Yang paling penting, di tas yang terdapat di pinggang belakang kalian—"**

Aku menarik nafas, tidak mau mempercayai apa yang akan dia katakan.

"**Sudah terdapat bom yang siap kuledakkan kapan saja."**

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Tidak salah lagi. Semua ini...

Selain dipaksa mengenakan karung kain, semuanya sama persis dengan permulaan dari _light novel_ku, **SURVIVALITY.**

* * *

Seseorang berpostur tubuh seperti laki-laki naik ke atas panggung. Salah satu peserta, dengan kertas bertuliskan nama SAI—orang yang berteriak protes tadi. Ia menebas pria berjubah hitam itu dengan pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. "JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Namun percuma. Itu hanya manekin yang dilengkapi _handphone _yang ditempeli mikrofon yang sepertinya, tersambung dengan _speaker_.

Persis. Seperti di **SURVIVALITY.**

Suara masih terus muncul dari _handphone_itu. **"Permainan pertama. Kusebut sebagai **_**Pembunuhan Tanpa Suara. **_**Tidak ada yang boleh berbicara, sampai permainan ini berakhir. Sebagai contoh, orang yang melanggar akan mengalami hal seperti ini."**

Suara sesuatu yang berdetik muncul dari balik Sai, yang ada di atas panggung. "Hah? Suara apa itu?"

Aku berdiri, mencoba menimbulkan suara _Duak! _dari menginjak lantai keramik. Sai melihat ke arahku. Dengan sigap, aku menunjuk tas yang ada di sabuk belakang Sai. Sai menoleh ke belakangnya. Dengan panik, mencoba melepas sabuk itu.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Tidak... Tidak akan sempat.

Para peserta yang lain segera berlarian, sambil menutupi kepala mereka. Sedangkan Sai hanya mampu terdiam di tempat. Aku segera melompat, bersembunyi di balik pilar putih. Suara itu berdetik semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya;

**DUARR!**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi di atas panggung. Menghancurkan pinggang, perut, dan setengah paha Sai. Darah bertebaran kemana-mana. Serpihan daging. Organ, dan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kubayangkan. Tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya terpisah. Dengan kepala tetap terbungkus.

Aku menahan mulutku, agar tidak berteriak, ataupun muntah melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Jari (mungkin telunjuk atau jari tengah) sisa dari Sai menggelinding di lantai, menyentuh sepatu dari seorang berpostur tubuh perempuan. Di bajunya tertempel kertas bertuliskan SAKURA. Ia jatuh terduduk. Menyentuh bola mata milik pria yang baru saja meledak tadi.

Apakah dia kekasihnya? Atau seseorang yang penting baginya?

Tunggu dulu, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa dia akan berteriak! Aku berlari ke arahnya. Jarak antara kami mungkin terpaut lima meter. Sakura menatap ke atas. Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang kain karung, tapi aku tahu, tatapan matanya sudah kosong, penuh dengan air mata.

Jarak antara kami hanya tiga meter.

Sedikit lagi.

Jangan berteriak!

"AAAA! Sai! SAI!" teriak Sakura dengan frustasi, sambil menjambaki rambutnya dari luar karung. Suara berdetik yang cukup keras terdengar dari belakang Sakura. Suara bom yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Sial! Jarakku sekarang sudah terlalu dekat!

Aku menghentikan lariku. Kakiku sempat terpeleset sedikit karena licinnya lantai, namun aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri menggunakan tangan. Setelah berhasil berdiri secara seimbang lagi, aku berlari menjauh.

Saat aku melangkah untuk beberapa kali, kakiku terkilir. Jarakku masih terlalu dekat. Di saat itu, seseorang memelukku sambil melompat. Melindungi, memeluk kepalaku dengan erat. Sebuah ledakan terjadi lagi.

**DUARR!**

Lagi.

Itu terjadi lagi.

Seperti bom darah. Darah bertebaran kemana-mana. Mengenai pipiku. Mengenai punggung orang yang melindungiku. Menghasilkan hancurnya organ sekitar pinggang perempuan tadi. Menghilangkan nyawanya.

Ia terus memelukku erat. Sempat aku melirik ke kertas di bajunya, tertulis nama KUSHINA disana.

Jadi... Kushina melindungiku?

"Daripada kita harus saling membunuh, lebih baik kita mati bersama... Sasuke."

Suara berdetik sekali lagi terdengar. Dari balik punggung Kushina.

Tapi... Apa maksudnya?!Itu jelas-jelas bukan suara milik istriku. Kenapa Kushina memanggilku Sasuke?! Lalu, sejak kapan Kushina menjadi seseorang yang sangat _desperate _seperti ini?!

Berpikir, Minato. Ini sama persis dengan _light novel _yang kau buat. Harusnya kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi. Kau hanya punya waktu 10 detik, sebelum nyawamu dan Kushina melayang.

Aku tidak henti-hentinya menyuruh diriku sendiri berpikir.

Kenapa Kushina memanggilku Sasuke? Setahuku, Sasuke adalah nama orang yang menjadi pacar Sakura, orang yang Naruto sukai.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah tadi Sakura adalah orang yang menangisi Sai?!

...

...

... Benar.

Ini adalah aturan dari _Maskilling. _Permainan di lantai kedua, dimana para peserta harus memakai topeng hewan maskot, dan disuruh saling membunuh orang tertentu, yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang mereka sayangi. Di setiap peserta, ditempelkan kertas nama peserta—yang diacak.

Ini... Menggabungkan permainan pada lantai pertama dan kedua dari **SURVIVALITY**.

Berarti... Jika di bajuku ditempeli kertas bertuliskan SASUKE... Orang yang memelukku ini bukan Kushina, melainkan kekasih Sasuke, Sakura?!

Aku memberontak. Menendang-nendang tubuh Sakura yang bertuliskan nama Kushina. Dia mungkin teman anakku, tapi di saat begini, mana bisa aku mati bersama seseorang yang tidak aku kenal?!

Suara berdetik bertambah cepat. Aku segera bangun setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura, kemudian segera berlari dengan semua tenagaku. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. Mungkin di pikirannya, Sasuke telah mengkhianatinya.

"SASUKEE!"

3 detik.

Aku terus berlari. Memaksa kakiku yang terkilir untuk berlari lebih cepat.

2 detik lagi.

Kakiku melelah. Aku tidak bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat lagi daripada ini. Aku segra melompat ke lantai, melakukan tiarap.

1 detik.

Aku menutupi kepalaku menggunakan tanganku. Kemudian, bunyi ledakan sekali lagi terdengar.

**DUARR!**

Hujan darah terjadi sekali lagi. Sudah tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi, jika sekarang punggungku sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah. Aku menarik nafas berkali-kali. Menenangkan diri.

Aku mendudukkan diriku, bersandar pada sebuah pilar penyangga bangunan. Para peserta yang lain melihatku dengan tatapan keji.

Jika di antara mereka ada yang merupakan teman dari Sasuke, mungkin mereka akan mengira Sasuke seseorang yang egois. Aku mengistirahatkan diriku.

Di saat itu, sebuah suara terdengar lagi. Suara yang diubah menggunakan mesin yang sempat kami dengar tadi. Suara aneh itu menggema melalui _speaker-speaker _yang terpasang di sekitar ruangan atrium.

"**Dengan begini, sudah tiga orang mati. Sai, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Kushina."**

Cih, dia sedang mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran para peserta lain. Yang barusan berusaha mengajakku mati bersama mungkin adalah Sakura. Tapi, jelas-jelas, Sai dan Kushina hanya namanya saja.

Dia memancing orang yang asli agar berbicara, mengeluarkan suaranya, lalu mati.

Tapi dengan begini, para yang sudah pernah melihat nama mereka sendiri yang dipakai orang lain, mungkin akan segera menyadarinya. Masalahnya adalah orang yang tidak menyadari hal itu, atau terlalu panik untuk berpikir di saat antara hidup-atau-mati seperti ini.

Jika mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, semua orang akan mati di tangan orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"**Kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan secara mudah peraturannya. Aku, orang yang menangkap kalian, adalah pimpinan organisasi yang bertindak dalam bidang kebaikan—mengurangi jumlah manusia yang kini mulai berlebih. Aku akan menjadikan kalian contoh, bagaimana jika masyarakat di luar melawan kami."**

Organisasi kebaikan apanya?! Yang kau inginkan hanya membangun _Utopia_-mu sendiri!

"**Aku berada di lantai lima, di dalam teater bioskop. Aku duduk disini, menyaksikan kalian saling membunuh melalui layar besar."**

"**Yang boleh naik ke lantai 2, hanyalah 12 orang. Lantai 3 hanya boleh 8 orang, lantai 4 hanya boleh empat orang, dan untuk bertemu denganku... Hanya boleh satu orang saja." **

"**Pertama-tama. Mari kita bunuh satu orang lagi. Namun sepertinya, tidak akan menarik jika langsung dibunuh, bukan? Karena itu, aku memutuskan memberikan kalian satu permainan lagi."**

"_**Game **_**ini, dibuat berdasarkan **_**light novel **_**favoritku, SURVIVALITY, yang baru saja tamat minggu lalu. Lalu, siapakah penulis dari **_**light novel **_**tersebut?"**

Dia lagi-lagi mencoba memancing kami berbicara. Ketigabelas orang disini, kemungkinan sudah mengetahui bahwa novel itu adalah buatanku, dan diilustrasikan oleh Mikoto. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

"**SURVIVALITY dibuat oleh Namikaze Minato. Karena itu, permainan kali ini, adalah..."**

Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau permainan kali ini...

"**Orang yang berhasil membunuh Namikaze Minato terlebih dahulu, boleh naik ke lantai tiga duluan, tanpa perlu membunuh ataupun dibunuh di lantai dua."**

Apa-apaan itu?

* * *

Aku terdiam. Pura-pura tidak bergerak. Berusaha semampuku menghilangkan segala tanda bahwa aku adalah Minato yang asli. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang memakai namaku dibunuh, tapi mau bagimana lagi.

Seorang perempuan dengan _tag name _KURENAI berjalan secara kaku ke pemilik _tag name _namaku. Mereka jelas-jelas bukan Kurenai ataupun Minato asli, tapi mengapa si Kurenai mau membunuh Minato palsu?

Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa nama semua peserta telah diacak? Atau karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

Ya, tentu tidak akan ada yang memberitahunya, kecuali jika orang itu ingin tubuhnya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping seperti tiga orang sebelumnya. Kurenai palsu menarik pedang dari sarung di pinggang kirinya, mencoba menebas Minato palsu.

Minato palsu menarik pedangnya, menahan pedang Kurenai palsu. Suara pedang yang bertabrakan terdengar dengan cukup keras. Di sisi lain, seorang pria dengan _tag name _SHIKAMARU mengeluarkan pistolnya, membidik kepala Minato palsu dari jauh.

Apa... Seseorang akan mati karenaku?

Siapa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam topeng karung Minato palsu itu? Apa sama seperti di _light novel_ku, dimana setiap dua orang hanya dibalik? Jika itu benar, kemungkinan yang ada di dalam situ adalah Sasuke.

Tidak, ini berbeda dengan novelku. Jika _tag name _KUSHINA dipakai oleh Sakura, maka seharusnya yang memakai _tag name _SAKURA adalah Kushina, bukan? Tapi, pemilik _tag name _SAKURA adalah orang yang menangisi kematian SAI, padahal itu bukan Sai yang asli.

Aku memejamkan mata. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi.

Maaf, Minato palsu. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan orang lain, tapi, aku juga tidak ingin mati. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berada di posisiku, bukan?

Maafkan aku.

Matilah, untukku.

**DOR!**

Suara letusan pistol terdengar dari pistol Shikamaru palsu. Mengenai karung kain yang berada di kepala Minato palsu. Minato palsu yang sedang beradu pedang dengan Kurenai palsu langsung kehilangan tenaga untuk memegang pedang, sehingga pedang yang diayunkan sekeras tenaga oleh Kurenai palsu langsung mengenai tubuh Minato palsu.

Membelah lehernya, hingga sampai ke tengah, memutus nyawanya. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Seperti air yang berada di pipa yang bocor, menyembur dengan deras. Kurenai palsu langsung terduduk, menutup mulut dan hidungnya dari luar karung.

Dia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Seseorang yang seharusnya mati tadi adalah diriku. Tanpa sadar, airmata penyesalan keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku bersujud, memukuli tanah. Mengeluarkan segala penyesalanku.

Orang lain mati... karena aku.

Kulihat seorang perempuan yang memakai _tag name _INO jatuh terduduk melihat kematian Minato palsu. Melihat reaksinya, dan pakaiannya, kemungkinan dia adalah Kushina.

Bahkan Kushina... Tidak menyadari kalau itu bukan aku.

* * *

"**Permainan yang bagus sekali. Aku sangat menikmatinya."**

Berisik, sialan. Aku akan membunuhmu. Segera membunuhmu.

"**Tapi sayang sekali, Shikamaru, Kurenai, kalian membunuh orang yang salah."**

Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.

Dua orang pembunuh tadi terlihat terkejut, karena mereka bukan dipanggil dengan nama mereka. Tentu saja, karena nama kalian semua diacak. Makhluk bodoh. Harusnya kalian sadar lebih cepat, dan memikirkan cara lain. Bukan dengan langsung membunuh demi diri sendiri seperti itu.

"**Kalian semua sekarang boleh melepas karung yang ada di kepala kalian, dan sudah boleh mengeluarkan suara. Lihatlah, kenyataan yang ada."**

Semua orang, termasuk diriku, melepas karung yang terbuat dari kain yang telah tertempel di kepala kami daritadi. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya.

Orang dengan _tag name _KURENAI tadi ternyata adalah Mikoto.

Jadi ternyata, kau adalah tipe orang yang akan membunuh rekanmu, hanya untuk bertahan hidup?

Orang yang menggunakan pistolnya tadi, orang dengan _tag name _SHIKAMARU, sebenarnya adalah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki model agak aneh, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Mikoto.

Selamat, kalian adalah pasangan anak dan ibu yang mau membunuhku. Lalu, kau, Sasuke, betapa bodohnya dirimu, padahal kau tadi melihat Sakura memelukku sambil meneriakkan namamu, tapi kau masih membunuh orang berdasarkan kertas nama yang ada di baju?

Kushina adalah orang yang memakai _tag name _INO. Ia langsung menghampiriku, memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan nada getir, "Kukira kau sudah mati, Minato..."

Aku balas berbisik, "Yah, kukira aku juga akan mati..."

Mikoto melihatku dengan wajah penyesalan. Sasuke juga melihatku dengan pandangan dendam. Mungkin dia mengira, akulah penyebab kematian kekasihnya. Mikoto mendekat ke mayat yang baru saja dibunuhnya—Minato palsu, membuka karung yang ada di kepalanya.

... Uchiha Fugaku. Suami dari ilustratorku, Mikoto, dan Ayah dari Sasuke. Anak dan Ibu yang membunuh Ayah serta suami mereka. Mikoto jatuh dengan lutut menghantam lantai. Menangisi Fugaku. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan artinya.

Mereka... Mungkin, adalah keluarga paling ironis yang ada di dunia.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

_Gore. Survival game. _Udah lama pengen buat yang beginian. Semua terjadi gara-gara saya nonton BTOOOM! dan membaca _manga _JUDGE. Bagaimana menurut kalian, anehkah? Kurang sadis, kah? Jelas aja, karena saya ngebuat ini, di saat umur saya belum boleh ngebuat ataupun ngebaca _rate M. _Semoga chapter depan tambah sadis.

Jika anda nanya, kenapa tokoh utamanya harus Minato yang udah umur 38 tahun, dan bukan anak SMA ataupun kuliahan, mungkin jawabannya karena saya menganggap cerita anak sekolah itu udah terlalu _mainstream. _Lagian, mana ada penulis SMA yang udah namatin novel setelah 15 tahun?

Bagi yang masih bingung dengan pemeran-pemeran di chapter ini, biar saya sebutin biar jelas:

**Nama » **_**tagname.**_

**Minato » SASUKE | Sasuke » SHIKAMARU | Shikamaru » FUGAKU | Fugaku » MINATO **[Status: Meninggal] **| Gaara » KAKASHI | Lee » SAI **[Meninggal] **| Sai » GAARA | Sakura » KUSHINA **[Meninggal] **| Mikoto » KURENAI | Kurenai » TENTEN | Neji » SUIGETSU | Suigetsu » LEE | Ino » SAKURA **[Meninggal] **| Tenten » MIKOTO | Kakashi » NEJI | Kushina » INO.**

Karakter favorit kalian mati? Maaf. Tuntutan cerita.

Jadi, intinya, yang mati di _chapter _ini adalah Fugaku, Lee (yang pertama mati), Sakura, dan Ino. Dua cowok, dua cewek. Bingung? Tenang aja, _chapter _depan nggak kayak gini lagi, kok. Udah beda lagi.

Buat karakter yang nggak kepake di chapter ini, bakal diperbanyak perannya di chapter depan.

Ini mungkin apdet sebulan sekali. Kenapa? Karena mikirin jalan ceritanya sulit. Karena saya biasanya nulis humor. Tiba-tiba nulis yang kayak gini.

Naruto kemana? Naruto adalah tokoh penting... Bakal muncul terakhiran. (_clue_nya ada di chapter ini, kok).

Selamat SUSPENSE DAY! #tebardarah


End file.
